A Whole Lot Easier
by Blawwmkw
Summary: A fun oneshot. Now that the flock has to cart Akila around everywhere, Max, Fang and Iggy must take turns carrying her through the sky. Will something happen to make this annoying and tiresome burden a whole lot easier? Iggy's POV.


**If you haven't read the fourth Maximum Ride, you might not want to read this. It doesn't contain any spoilers, really, but you will have no clue who the heck Akila is, and that would kind of make this a bit confusing. So you have been warned.**

**I absolutely loved the fourth book, and I love Iggy even more, so this one shot is from his point of view and pretty much has to do with him. Enjoy, and hint hint nudge nudge (no, not that Nudge), I love reviews!**

A Whole Lot Easier

"Wow," muttered Fang, and I heard him take a drink of water from a bottle. "This sucks."

"Yeah," I agreed. We were on the move, as usual, and that was fine. Max, our fearless, feathered leader, had told Fang and I that she had a place in mind to head to, but we had our doubts. It didn't really look as though we were headed in any real direction.

The flock was taking a quick breather- we were all sitting in a clearing of a forest somewhere. This was also fine- especially for Fang, Max, and I, because we were tired.

_From what?_ You ask. Well, it's really not as exciting as you would think. No, the real bummer of the situation amounted to one word: _Akila._

Yes, Akila. A huge, white Malamute. And by huge, I mean _ginormous _(that's a word in Iggy-Land, don't worry). And heavy. She's Total's major crush, as well.

See, lugging an amazingly heavy Malamute through the sky isn't all that great. Akila really weighs you down- plus the fact that it's really hard to get a grip on her huge, furry body. Even with our super strength, Max, Fang, and I could only go about a half-hour before needing to stop and relieve our burden.

So, all in all, lugging a Malamute around really is not a complete party. And I'm telling you, if it were any of our choices (Max, Fang and I, I mean), Akila would not be here. But Total and the youngsters (especially Total) would kill us for even mentioning getting rid of her. So here we were, stuck carting her big furry butt through the air.

Total is hard enough to carry! It had just been my turn to carry Total, and Fang had had Akila. Now Max got Total, and I got a huge fluffy mass of fur. A really heavy one.

"Ready to go?" asked Max, and I heard her stand up. I stood, too, and a rustle of clothes told me that the rest of the flock had mimicked us.

"Have fun," said Fang, and I could just hear his grin. I groaned in response. "Akila!" I called, patting my thighs. "C'mere, girl."

I heard the pitter-patter of her paws on the dirt, and then she brushed up against me. With a grunt, I bent down, gathered her up in my arms, and stood up again. "Let's go," I moaned, "so I can get this over with."

A few minutes later, we were up in the sky, high above the ground. As pathetic as it may sound, my wings were already straining from the effort of keeping aloft with the extra weight.

I shifted Akila around in my arms, trying to find a more comfortable position. All of a sudden, the weight of Akila disappeared from my arms.

"Woah!" I carried. The first thought that entered my head was, _Holy crud! I freaking dropped her!_

But no…I still felt her in my arms. I was definitely still holding her. I sighed in exasperation, wishing desperately that I could see. Not the first time I've wished that. It would make figuring out what was going on a _whole_ lot easier.

It was a weird feeling. I knew that I was still holding Akila- I could feel her, and although almost all of her weight was gone, she still weighed something- like almost a pound. It was as if I was holding a large, Akila-shaped balloon- just a thin sheet of plastic filled with air.

Akila yipped and shifted in my arms. Yep, still with us.

I heard of rustle of feathers as Max flew next to me- yeah, yeah, I could tell it was Max from the sound of her wings, don't act so surprised.

"You okay?"

"No!" I said back, almost yelling. "I'm still holding Akila, but it feels like I've dropped her! I can't feel her weight at all!"

"Hmm," said Max, and I knew she was looking at Akila, and me, trying to figure out what had changed. It looked like she hadn't gotten very far, because a moment later, she called out, "Flock! We're landing!"

We touched down somewhere, but I was too absorbed with the mystery of Akila's weight that I didn't even bother to listen to the sounds around me to figure out where we were. I knew that there were no people around, though.

The one sound I _did_ concentrate on, though, was the sound of my flock circling around Akila, who I had put down, and me.

"Okay," said Max. "I'll pick her up and see if it's the same for me."

I listened as Max hefted the _usually _heavy cement sack of a dog into her arms. "Nope," she groaned. "Heavy as ever."

Fang tried too, with the same result. Baffled, I leaned down and lifted Akila. It was so strange- it felt as though she weighed hardly a pound!

"Do you think, maybe…" I trailed off. "Max?"

She obviously understood my intention, because Max walked out in front of me and stood, ready. I reached out, put my hands on her hips, and lifted her into the air.

I had always been able to lift Max, easy, but this was something else. It felt like I was lifting a feather, she was so light! Tentively, I shifted her so that I was holding her with one hand, and then lifted her higher. Light as a feather, even with one arm- easy as pie. Yum.

"Fang," I said, and he quickly stepped up. With my free hand, I grabbed him and lifted him up high, next to Max. "I feel like I'm lifting a bag of marshmallows in each hand!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"_Wow,_" muttered Nudge, and I grinned, imagining the looks on my flock's faces.

"Well," said Max as I placed her and Fang down. "Super-strength. Lucky you!"

"That was _awesome!_" yelled Gazzy, all of his excitement bursting out. I heard his hand _whoosh_ through the air, and I high-fived him- right on target.

"Wow!" was all Nudge could still say, at a loss for words, for once.

"You're right, Fang," said Angel. I raised my eyebrows, and she added, "Iggy's power _will _make it easier!"

"Huh?" asked Max and I at the same time.

"I was just thinking," explained Fang, "that your new power, Ig, is going to make carrying Akila around a _whole_ lot easier!"

**So, what dija think? Like it? I hope so! Please review so I can know, and remember- Iggy rules all!**


End file.
